


My Sweet Wife

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Violence, Forcefeeding, Golden shower, Jarate, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Mother Issues, POV First Person, Piss, ProperNiceThatsFeralRedSniper, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, feral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of EngieWife. </p><p>The Engineer is kidnapped by the infamous deranged Red Sniper and has no choice but to become the disturbed man's wife figure, being forcefed, claimed by being pissed on and being repeatedly raped are just a few of the activities in the Australian's ritual.</p><p>Warnings are in the tags, proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourChickenMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourChickenMan/gifts).



> Inspired by the fun activities in game with YourChickenMan!

Day five and he’s still keeping me here. 

With my back to the wall and the entire camper van smelling of cooking meat, he tells me he’s going to provide me with only the best kills. He often keeps my wrists tied behind my back, sometimes he ties them to my ankles and forces me onto my stomach in order to “Get a good look at his property.” As he says. He always keeps me naked and he always makes sure that people know that I belong to him. At least once every two hours he showers me in his piss, he smothers it all over my body, he gruffly whispers crude words against my ear, calling me his Piss-whore and his dirty little cuntrag, but his favourite thing to call me is his wife. 

His sweet little wife, he says. 

I wont tell you my name because that’s pointless, but I work for Red, I’m an Engineer. Though I spend a lot of time with my machines I’ve always been a real people person, gotten to know my entire time and everyone was really excited about my cooking. Heck, they’re probably looking for me, either that or they’ve replaced me. You see, I was kidnapped by this man in the camper, they told me he’s the Sniper, told me to stay away and to be honest, I should have heeded that warning. But you see, the fella came round all nice and smooth, even gave me a howdy and what I misjudged as a sincere smile, said his water heater had broken down, couldn’t get the camper working, said he real needed a hand. Of course I wasn’t gonna turn down a team mate so I complied, much to my regret. 

“Wife…Wife…”

I heard him whisper and Jesus did every muscle in my body freeze, the guy had a quiver to his voice, an awkward kind of slurr as he slumped his way over to me. The Australian was all legs and boy was he stronger than he looked. He rewarded me by rubbing his cock all over my face, while lowering himself onto his knees, he rubbed the damn dirty thing all over me, down my neck and across my chest. He leaned in to wrap his arms around me, rubbing his chest to mine and grabbing and pawing at the fat on my back in a needing manner. The Sniper was a real strange sonofabitch, he was whimpering and rubbing his face to my neck, peppering my skin with kisses which, if not for the situation, would have felt pretty darn good. 

“My Wife..my property..you’re…you’re mine..nobody will take you.”

He always spoke like this, it was deranged and his tone was always slow, his head swayed like he’d had too many and his hands continued to wander until I felt him run his long fingers against my exposed buttocks. I currently have a wine bottle up there, it’s empty, but it’s forcing me to constantly sit up, like a painful reminder that I am never in control of the situation. It felt good when he took the neck of the bottle, sliding it out of me, and I even sighed gently in relief, until he pushed one of them spindly fingers into me. 

“Good..wife, thank me.”

I never have a choice, I thank him. I thank him a lot, and I compliment him too, anything to keep my deranged captor happy. Every day came closer to him snapping, to him deciding he wanted a divorce, probably take matters into his own hands. I could smell burning and so could he, he lifted himself up from my bound form and disappeared into the tiny kitchen. I could hear him talking to himself, the sound of cutlery before his footsteps as he came back in and began setting the table. He always made the damn table and when he did he always talked about his precious Ma. It was mundane crap, stuff like he wanted me to meet her, that he knew she’d approve of me. When he was done setting the table and bringing out some kind of burnt, foul smelling meat, which had been simply dumped into a large bowl of tomato soup, it was like collage all over again!

He always carries me too, bugger is stronger than he looks like I said. He always takes me to the table, sits me down on the chair and leaves me tied up while he sits opposite me. He dishes out the food and my stomach churns in anticipation of whats coming next. The guy chewed the meat, and he did this thing, he’d lean over the table, force his lips to mine and forcefeed me the chewed up food, tonguing it into my mouth and holding his mouth over mine until I swallowed. The first time I’d clenched my teeth tightly, by the third time, I had no teeth left to clench, he’d told me he’d hated punishing me, told me that he was sorry that he had to punch my teeth out, but he said it was for our relationship and that I had to be punished because I wasn‘t allowing him to provide for me. I stayed limp as he held the back of my head, forcefeeding me the meal, he did this a lot until he decided for me that I was full before going back to finishing his food. Then he spoke casually about his day while eating, expecting me to answer even though he punished me for speaking. Little Wives need to be quiet while Husband is talking, apparently. 

When he was done eating, he always cleaned up, and he always congratulated me on a job well done of cleaning and cooking, even though the sick bastard had me tied down the entire time. I always accepted his praise, and kinda just got used to saying “it was everything.” just to keep the Australian happy. I was due a territorial marking as I was set down in my piss sodden corner, I just close my eyes and feel the stream of hot piss coat my body, he’s got a good aim I’ll give him that, coating every inch of me. Then he’s all down on his knees, rubbing it into my body and congratulating me, telling me how beautiful I am. 

The worse part was coming up now and that’s when he fucked me. Wasn’t like your usual fucking though, no, it was like being fucked by a wild animal. The guy got me on my knees and he always forced my face against the floor in order to remind me of his dominance. Then he always mounted me, wrapping his arms around my middle and bucking his hips, he always tried to aim his cock in without use of his arms and as I said before this fella’s got a good aim ’cause he always got that damn cock in its destination. My ass. When he was inside, the guy was just bestial, he rutted and bucked, repeatedly pummelling me so hard I hope and prey that he’d knock me out so I don’t have to endure this. The noises he makes too, man, the noises. He’s whimpering and whining, growling and panting, real proper loudly. The guys feral, always feel him drooling down my back as he bites my skin hungrily. He always gets the back of my neck too, pinning me down as he ruts over and over until he finally cums. He always cums inside, and the arms around my middle immediately unlock and one hand goes to my belly. 

“Will it be a boy or a girl?”

He always asks, his hand always rubbing my rounded belly, while he kisses my neck and caresses my face with his other hand. Despite feeling my beard, he’s still there, crooning over our child. 

When he pulls out of me he finishes the final part of the ritual. He licks me, all over. By this point my body is covered in piss, my lower regions cum and my entire form coated in a thick layer of sweat, and he licks and sucks everything. From my ears, all the way down to each individual toe. He is extremely thorough with this particular segment of the ritual. He lies me down and when he isn’t licking or sucking, he’s kissing, worshipping and cleaning every inch of my skin. I always just lie there and take the positive attention as much as I can, it’s beginning to feel good, I’ve begun to look forward to this part of the ritual. 

When his hot mouth wraps my cock I always get hard, regardless of the situation, my MiniSentry is up and ready for action. And you know what? He always ignores it.

I want my divorce, and I want it now!


End file.
